


A Loving Hand

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Gene helps Sam find release





	A Loving Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Well, once the floodgates have opened... I hope you enjoy my third story.
> 
> Pure PWP, explicit

Sam sat down on his bed, exhausted, kicking off his boots. The day had been long and he had been out of the CID offices most of the day. They had received some information from a snout which he had followed together with Ray, as Gene, very much to his discontent, had been forced to stay in due to a meeting with Superintendent Rathbone scheduled for the afternoon.

 

Sam had been a little under the weather. One year earlier he would have assumed someone had messed up his medication again but now, since his return to 1973, he reckoned that, wherever he was, no medication was involved... So maybe he just was going to have a regular cold coming up.

 

Gene sat down beside him. After the meeting with Rathbone, he had made a quick stop at the Railway Arms but then decided to wait for Sam at home. Sitting in front of the TV, sipping his whisky, smoking. So when Sam finally returned, his mood had already considerably improved.

 

Sam leaned against him, bringing their shoulders and knees together. Gene put an arm around Sam, noticing how tired the other man looked. He put a hand up to his cheek, stroking it lightly, and then pulled Sam round into a tender kiss. Sam snuggled up against him, resting his head on his shoulder, almost lying in his lap, propping his feet up on the bed.

 

"Been a rough day?" Gene remarked. Sam just nodded and put a hand on Gene's belly, wriggling closer. Gene straightened a little and pulled Sam toward him. His one arm steadying Sam's position, his other hand resting on his abdomen. "I'm even too tired to eat," Sam stated wearily. "Don't you worry, Sam, we can fix you something later, if you want." Gene assured him. "But for now..." Gene let his hand slide down on Sam's belly, resting on his fly button. "Gene..." Sam started but was interrupted before he could say more. "Don't have to do anything... Just let the Gene Genie work 'is magic." Sam could hear the grin in Gene's voice but was too tired to even open his eyes. "Well, then..." he agreed, smiling slightly, snuggling closer, eyes closed.

 

Gene had already opened the button and zipper of Sam's trousers and started to ease them down over his hips. He then slipped his hand carefully inside Sam's Y-fronts. He reached down and lightly cupped his balls, playing with them, slightly rolling them in his hand, stroking the puckered skin with his thumb. "You're definitely not sleeping yet..." he grinned and started working on Sam's now already half-engorged cock.

 

Sam simply tried to relax and give in to the feeling slowly building in his groin. Gene knew him well enough to know what he was doing, what he needed in order to forget a stressful day and to relax completely. Gene had started stroking Sam slowly but had soon picked up the pace, his grip more forceful. Sam shallowly thrust into his hand, wanting to feel more but too exhausted to fully engage in the game. Gene's hand closed even tighter around him, rubbing and stroking him with pressure. Sam felt a little dizzy from all the blood rushing to his groin, and Gene kept pumping him fiercely. He had not used any lubrication and thus the friction grew stronger and stronger. At first, Sam had tried to open his eyes, to look at Gene but now, even if his eyes were not that tired, he would have closed them, would have pressed them together, not being able to take in any sight. He didn't even realize what Gene whispered into his ear, just knew that there was a steady murmur of what he knew was Gene Hunt speak for at first "trust me", "won't hurt you" and then, later, finally, "come for me"... But for now, Sam could only concentrate on this feeling building up down there, the friction, the heat, the tingling which grew and grew... With each stroke, with each up and down of Gene's fist on his cock, the pressure rose. Coherent sentences had long failed his thoughts, the only words in his brain being "yes" and "God" and "more" and "good". He bit his lower lip in order not to moan and cry out loudly as Gene continued the movement, harder and faster. Sam thrust up and writhed and then it was all almost too much... he tried to move with Gene instead of against him, relieve the pressure just a little, his brain almost short-circuiting with the different information it had to deal with. His body trying to follow Gene's hand and the tingling feeling it instigated, yet also trying to avoid the short stabs of pain he felt due to the overpowering friction. In a short moment of clarity, Sam wondered whether there would be any foreskin left after Gene's ministrations, or any skin as it were... He gasped and tried to pull away, Gene immediately sensing that something was wrong. He loosened his grip, looking down on Sam. "Too much?" he asked. But oh, what exquisite pain it was! "Don't...stop..." Sam begged, "Please...," and Gene obliged. He continued his stroking, pumping Sam hard again but, with his thumb, spreading the pre-come leaking from the slit which had been pulled open with each downward movement of Gene's hand, thus easing the friction just a little... Sam clung to Gene as he moaned and started to thrust into Gene's hand in earnest, and Gene provided the pressure he needed to finally, finally get to his release. His body grew rigid, his hips arching up, and all his thinking, all his feeling, his whole being concentrated on that part of his body, on the tingling, the friction, the pressure of being squeezed in between Gene's palms and fingers, this itch being "scratched" in the most wonderful way... "Oh God, yes...Fuck!! Gene!!!!"

 

He came so hard he was sure something must have torn inside, ripped, exploded, as waves of pleasure rippled through him. Sam shook hard and shook a little less and shook only a little and then slowly, slowly returned to reality. Or whatever it was that he was now living in. His belly almost hurt from the continued spasms, his breath going hard and fast, his pulse thundering in his ears, his heart hammering in his chest, his vision returning oh so slowly. Not that he had opened his eyes yet but he was sure that even if he had opened them before, he would not have been able to see.

 

Gene had not released his vice-like grip but continued stroking him, milking him dry as smaller and smaller splashes of come pulsed from his wilting, almost sore cock, eliciting a series of small moans and gasps from Sam.

 

"Thank you," Sam whispered as he had gotten his breath back, smiling up at Gene with a face-splitting soppy grin. "Thank you," Gene growled back, trying to wipe the come from his face with his arm without letting Sam drop to the floor. But he held onto him, holding him, waiting for him to fully recover. "Bloody hell, that was..." Sam didn't even know what to say. Not yet, at least. 'Mind-blowing' might have been the right word.

 

They just sat there, holding on to each other. Finally, Gene planted a sloppy wet kiss on Sam's forehead and then cautiously removed himself from under Sam, carefully shoving his partner fully onto the bed. "'ll be right back," he announced, heading towards the bathroom.

 

When he returned only a few seconds later, Sam had already fallen asleep, totally relaxed and warmed by the blood spreading back into and through his body. Gene carefully removed Sam's trousers, then wiped him clean with a wet towel and tucked him in lovingly under the sheets.

 

Then he returned to the bathroom, to take care of pressing matters at hand...to then carefully drop himself onto the shaky cot behind Sam and hold him close in his sleep.


End file.
